That’s What Friends Are(n’t) For (3 part special
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Sequel to Totally Crushed. The Autobots, feelikg guilty about what they did, decide to make amends to Smokescreen. Three part special with another additional chapter of TF Prime and Inavder Zim. Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen
1. Totally Crushed Sequel

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**First off, lemme say how happy I am to FINALLY upload the sequel to Totally Crushed. It took a long time, but it's finally done.**

**Second, I also decided to upload two additional stories that I wrote back in sophomore year when we were doing the creative writing portion of my English class. (It's another TF Prime story and an Invader Zim story)**

**I wrote the Invader Zim story specifically for my best friend at the time because she was going through a rough time with her family. And plus, she really loves Invader Zim so I thought writing a cute, funny tickle fic about the little Irken invader would make her happy. And it did. ;) You can go ahead and read the story if you want**

**Anywho, let me shut up so can enjoy this thing!**

**Sequel to Totally Crushed. Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen. So sorry this took so long! But here ya go!**

**That's What Friends Are(n't) For**

Since that day when the Autobots found out about Smokescreen secretly playing like a sparkling with Optimus Prime, he was acting a bit...distal towards the others. He still couldn't forget what they said to him, and he could still hear the hurtful teasing words echoing in his audio receptors.

But Optimus did try to make him feel better by saying that he would talk and confront to the team in the morning. Even though Smokescreen said that would make him feel better about the whole situation, in reality, it didn't.

He did try to convince Optimus not to talk to the others because he didnt want to stir up any more drama, but the leader insisted since he didn't want something like this to happen again.

But Smokey didn't want Optimus to say anything. Not just because he didn't want more issues to happen, but because he felt embarrassed for Prime to stand up for him. He was afraid that that would really make him look more vulnerable and sparkling-like to the other Bots. And he didn't want that. He just wanted to keep quiet so no more drama would happen.

**That morning**

On that morning, before Smokescreen woke up, Optimus decided he would finally confront and talk to his team about hurting his young team member. He was stern with them, telling them that he would absolutely not tolerate any disrespect to their newest member, Smokescreen.

"I thought you all new better," he said in a disappointed tone. "This is not how we treat new members of our team. Have you all forgotten that he's just a youngling?"

The Bots all stared down at the floor. They knew he was right and they all felt guilty about what they said the other day, but they felt too guilty to say anything. They just stood there, not saying a word while Prime was scolding them like an angry father.

"What I don't understand is how could you all make fun of Smokescreen like that? He's just a youngling who likes to act his age, just like Bumblebee. And I know for a fact that none of you would ever treat Bumblebee like that. So why did you all suddenly decide it would be a good idea?"

His Autobots remained quiet. They were all guilt tripped by what Prime said. He was right, and they all felt terrible about what they did.

When they didn't say anything, Optimus said, "I expect all of you to apologize to him immediately. You all understand?" The Autobots nodded.

Since Smokescreen was still asleep in his room, everyone decided they would make things right with him as soon as he woke up. But even when Smokey woke up, he still didn't want anything to do with anyone else. He was still upset and mad about what happened the previous day. He didn't want to talk with anyone that day.

So even when they tried to talk to him when he came into the refueling lounge, he just turned his helm away and said he wasn't in the mood to talk.

_They don't even want to talk about what happened, _he said to himself. _And even if Optimus is making them apologize, they won't even mean it. They'll still be making fun of me behind my back._

"Smokescreen, c'mon," they said. "We just want to talk about this."

"Well I don't," Smokescreen answered angrily as he tried to leave the lounge.

"Wait. Hold on," Wheeljack said, grabbing his arm. "Look, we never meant to hurt you or anything. We just want to make it up to you, and—"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Smokescreen yanked his arm free. "You guys don't even want to apologize to me, don't you? And even if you are being forced to do it, you won't even mean it. I guess it's so funny for you all to make fun of me. I guess that's the fun thing to do around here now." Then he turned around and quickly left the lounge.

The Autobots were saddened that Smokescreen didn't even want to talk to them. They did feel truly bad about what they did, and wanted to make things right. But now, Smokey didn't want anything to do with the Autobots.

While Smokescreen was avoiding social contact with the rest of the Bots, the team came up to Optimus.

"Optimus, we need your help," said Bulkhead.

"What's wrong?" the leader asked. "Did you all apologize to Smokescreen?"

"We tried," said Arcee. "But he doesn't want to listen."

"He doesn't even think we actually _want_ to apologize to him," said Wheeljack. "We want to make things right with him, but he still seems pretty upset with us."

Optimus nodded understandingly. His Autobots wanted to rectify their mistakes, but Smokescreen didn't want to comply. So how else could he make Smokescreen understand that the Bots really did want to apologize to him? And then he came up with the perfect solution.

"Hang on," he said. "I have a solution, but it will require the help of all of you."

After thoroughly explaining his plan, the Bots were clear on their apology mission to Smokescreen. They only hoped that what Optimus said about Smokescreen with his past experience playing with him was true.

**In Smokescreen's room**

Smokescreen was laying down on his berth when he heard a knock at the door. He groaned and rolled his optics. He figured it would be one of the Bots, coming in to apologize to him.

"Go away!" he called out.

_"Smokey? It me, Bee," _said the familiar voice of Bumblebee. _"Can you just let me in? Please?"_

"Fine. It's open."

Bee slid the door open, and stepped inside. _"Hey buddy. You feelin' better?"_

Smokescreen didn't even bother to make optic contact with his friend. "No. And just like everyone else, you're trying to apologize to me too, aren't you?"

_"You know I am, and—"_

"Well don't bother," Smokey interrupted. "I told you, I don't want to talk to anyone about what happened. Just leave me alone, would ya?" He turned on his side so his back was facing Bee.

Bumblebee came up to him. _"C'mon, Smokey. You know you can trust me, right?"_

"Yeah. I guess."

The scout sat next to him on the berth. _"Listen. I'm sorry if I accidentally hurt you or offended you yesterday. I didn't mean to. You know I would never intentionally hurt you."_

"Yeah, but the others did."

Bee placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. _"And that's why we want to apologize to you. But the problem is, whenever we try to talk to you, you always walk away from us."_

Smokescreen grew quiet. He sighed. "Look. I appreciate that you want to apologize for yesterday, but I don't think that changes what the others did to me." He grabbed his thermal blanket, and pulled it over his helm. "Can you just leave me alone? I just wanna stay here alone in the dark."

_"Aw Smokey. Are you really that upset?" _Smokescreen mumbled and nodded under his blanket. Bee suddenly smirked behind his yellow mouthpiece. _"Well no wonder you feel so glum. It's so dark in here!"_

He was right; the lights were dimmed so only the hallway lights provided little light in Smokescreen's room. Bumblebee first closed the door, and then turned the room's lights on. Then he walked up to the berth and yanked the blanket away from Smokey.

Smokescreen cringed and groaned as the bright light stung his optics. He covered his face and optics behind his arms.

_"C'mon Smokey, get up."_

"No!"

Smokey yelped in surprise as Bee grabbed his ankles, and dragged him off his berth. He fell to the floor with a hard _clang! _But he didn't bother to get up. He just laid there on the floor, face down.

_"Smokey? Smokey, are you okay?" _No response. Bee shook his shoulder. _"Smokey. C'mon, answer me."_

When he still didn't answer, Bumblebee smirked playfully. _"Smokey, are you dead? You're not moving. Does that mean you've gone offline?"_

Smokescreen couldn't help but crack a smile at that last comment. He knew his best friend was just trying to cheer him up.

_"Don't worry, buddy. I'll revive you!"_

Before he knew it, Smokescreen felt heavy weight on his waist. Bee sat on top of him, and slipped his hands under his arms. He felt Smokey tense up, and right away clamp his arms down.

"Bee...don't...don't even think about it!" Smokescreen tried to hold back his growing giggles.

Slowly, the mischievous scout wiggled all his fingers simultaneously. Smokescreen emitted muffled giggles. "Bee!! Bee!! Hee-hee-hee-hee!! Stop it!!" He started squirming around as Bumblebee dug his fingers a bit harder under his arms. "AH! Bee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!!"

_"C'mon Smokey!"_

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!! W-Wha-ha-ha-hat do you want me to do-hoo-hoo-hoo?!"

_"I want you to laugh for me, and forgive me." _Bumblebee switched to softly stroking across Smokey's door wings. He nearly fell off the Wrecker as Smokescreen jolted hard with loud laughter.

"AH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"

_"Then will you please stop sulking around and just forgive me already? I've been trying to say 'I'm sorry' like a bajillion times today!"_

"HA-HA-HA-HA! OKAY! OKAY! I—HA-HA—I FORGIVE YOU! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! JUST STO-HO-HOP TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

_"Hmm...That didn't sound very sincere."_

Smokescreen thrashed around even more. "WHA-HA-HA-HAT?! C'MON BEE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AW I HA-HA-HATE YOU SO-HO-HO MUCH!"

Bumblebee gasped dramatically. _"What? You _hate _me? That hurts, Smokey. But maybe I can change your mind after _this_!" _Bee switched to using two fingers on each hand instead of all of them under Smokey's arms. _"Now...what was it you said to me to make me laugh? Oh, I remember!"_

Smokescreen giggled and squealed like a sparkling as Bee wiggled his two fingers vigorously under his arms, while making funny sounds by rolling his r's. _"Trrrrrrrrrrr!! Trrrrrrrrrrrr!!"_

"AAAAAAAH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO BEE STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I-I'M ONLY SUPPOSED TO DO THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT TO YOU!"

_"Well now I wanna tickle you like that! And you seem to like it too, huh? I know you do. Trrrrrrrrrrrrr!!"_

The teasing sounds made the tickling sensation worse. Using whatever strength he had left, Smokey managed to throw Bee off of him. But before he could get away, Bumblebee sat on top of his legs again, pinning Smokescreen on his back.

Smokescreen squirmed uncomfortably under Bumblebee's weight. "Bee, c'mon. Get off me."

_"Hold on. I wanna see if this works on you." _Bee suprised Smokey by pinning his arms down.

"Uhh Bee? What are you doing?"

Bumblebee ignored him, and removed his mouth plate. _"I've always wanted to try this."_

Smokey suddenly screamed with loud laughter as Bee pressed his lips against his belly, and blew loudly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! BEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! BEE, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! WHA-HA-HA-HAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shoved at the scout's chest, pushing his helm away from his stomach. "STOP I-HI-HI-HIT! YOU KNOW I CA-HA-HAN'T STAND THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

Bee giggled. _"Hold still, Smokey! I just wanna make sure you're still alive."_

Smokescreen covered his belly while still giggling madly. "I-I _A-HA-HA-HAM _ALIVE! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

_"Are you? 'Cause I still haven't heard you forgive me yet. Here, let me help you." _The scout dug and wiggled his fingers into Smokey's sides, while making that funny sound again. _"Trrrrrrrrrrrrr!!"_

Smokey shrieked and giggled like a little child. He brought his arms down to his sides to block Bee's fingers, but he was slowly losing his strength.

_"Aww who's ticklish? Who's ticklish?" _Bee asked in a high-pitched teasing voice.

"AH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! S-STOP TA-HA-HA-HALKING TO ME LIKE THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

_"Like what? Like this?" _The scout moved his fingers faster against Smokescreen's sides.

"AAAAH! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! BEE, I'M SERIOUS! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT!"

Bumblebee stopped tickling him for a moment, but still kept his hands on his sides. _"Okay, fine. But will you promise me you'll forgive me now? Or do I need to convince you again?" _To emphasize his point, he scribbled his fingers up and down Smokey's sides and across his belly.

Smokescreen giggled cutely and pushed at Bumblebee's hands. "No, no, sto-ho-ho-ho-hop!! Hee-hee-hee-hee!! I-I forgive you-hoo-hoo-hoo!!"

_"Are you suuuure?"_

Smokey nodded after he stopped. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Bumblebee could sense slight hesitation in his tone, and that bothered him. So, still sitting on his legs, he hovered and wiggled his fingers teasingly towards Smokescreen's tummy. The moment he saw the moving fingers inching close to his stomach, Smokescreen immediately covered his belly.

"No, stop it!" he said with both panic and excitement. "No more! Please!"

_"Then one more time: do you finally forgive me? And not just me, but the rest of the Bots?"_

When Smokey didn't answer, Bee removed his mouth plate and slowly leaned his helm downward to his belly again. The scout giggled when Smokescreen braced his hands against his helm to keep him from blowing any more raspberries to his tummy.

"Bee, stop!" Smokescreen tried to sound angry, but there was a big smile on his face. "I said I forgive you, already! And the others! Now will you please get off of me?"

Bumblebee silently complied, and helped him up. _"Was that so hard?"_

"Well, when you're nearly being tickled to _death, _it's hard to get any words out!" Smokescreen said with a glare. "Oh I am so getting you back for this!"

Bee scoffed. _"Yeah, that'll be the day."_

"I'm serious!"

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You just keep making scenarios in your helm." _As soon as Bumblebee turned around to walk away, Smokescreen crept up to him and held him in a headlock. _"Aaah! Smokey, let go."_

"Not until I've had my revenge," Smokescreen said with an evil grin behind the scout's back. "I told you I'd get you back for this."

_"And how is this supposed to scare me?"_

"Because now, I can tickle you back!" Without warning, Smokey shot both his hands at Bee's sides and wiggled his fingers. But, to his surprise, Bumblebee didn't even laugh or giggle. He just twitched, but didn't laugh. "What the—?!" He tried again, but still didn't get no reaction.

Smokescreen reached higher up to tickle Bee's neck, but he still didn't giggle. The only reaction he got was Bumblebee twitching his shoulder, and shivering at the slight tingling feeling. "Are you kidding me? How is this even possible?" he asked out loud.

_"I told you, you're not getting me back, Smokescreen," _Bee said after he was released. _"That and, I've also mastered the ability to resist laughing that I've become immune to tickling."_

Smokescreen crossed his arms. "That is _not _possible."

Bee shrugged. _"Tell that to your dry reaction attempt to tickle me. It's not gonna work this time, Smokey. But hey, glad to see you're feeling better!" _The scout patted his shoulder, and then walked out of the room.

Smokescreen stood in the center of the room, completely frozen. "What just happened?"

**A few moments later**

After the little talk he had with Bumblebee, Smokescreen started to feel a little bit better. But all the happiness immediately vanished when he saw the Bots conversing together in the main hangar. They were all whispering to one another, and exchanging glances between themselves and him.

The young Wrecker rolled his optics. _I knew it, _he said to himself. _They're all going back to making fun of me behind my back. _Not wanting to be humiliated again, Smokescreen turned on his heel and started walking away. He cringed when he heard his name being called.

"Hey Smokescreen! Wait up!" he heard Wheeljack and Bulkhead call out.

Smokey sighed angrily. Those were the last two Autobots he wanted to encounter that day. _They were the ones who made fun of me the most. What could they possibly want? _he thought bitterly.

He thought of just ignoring them and proceed to escape to the safety of his berthroom, but at the last second decided not to. _I should be able to stand up for myself. If they try to talk trash to me, I can talk back to make them stop._

He was snapped out his thoughts when Wheeljack spoke to him again. "What?"

"I said, I know you're still mad at us from yesterday, but we're here to make it up to you."

Smokescreen scowled angrily and lowered his helm. He continued to walk down the empty hallway. Both Wreckers were taken back by his reaction. They quickly caught up to him.

"Will you just listen to us?" Wheeljack said, holding Smokescreen back by his arm.

Smokey yanked his arm free. "I already _did _listen to you, and look where that's gotten me!"

"We know," said Bulkhead. "and we're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and all we really wanna do here is just make things right."

"Yeah right."

"Kid, he's right," Wheeljack said, patting his shoulder. "In fact, I'm the one who should apologize to you the most."

Smokescreen turned his helm away from their concerned stares. "No you don't. You're only saying that 'cause Optimus is making you. Isn't that right? If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even think about apologizing to me." He was about to walk away, but he was held back. The young bot was starting to get annoyed. "Will you guys just let me go already?"

Wheeljack sighed. "I was afraid it would come to this. Bulk, you know what to do. Time to initiate Plan B!"

"What the—Aaaah!" Smokescreen yelped in surprise as he was was suddenly dragged across the floor by his ankles. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Hang on, Smokescreen," Bulkhead said, continuing to drag him across the floor. "We just want to make up for our mistakes. And Prime told us this would work."

"Let's just see if what he told us will work on him," Wheeljack murmured to Bulkhead.

Smokescreen felt a chill run through his circuits. He had a very clear idea of what was about to happen to him. He suddenly realized the connection here: what he just went through with Bumblebee earlier would most likely happen again with all the Bots. He suspected that this was the supposedly way they all wanted to make it up to him.

Panic filled him as he knew what was going to happen with him against Wheeljack and Bulkhead. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance between these two.

Pretty soon, Bulkhead released him once he and Wheeljack were sure that they were hidden at the very back of the base. Before Smokescreen could make a run for it, both Wheeljack and Bulkhead stood there ground and blocked his path.

Smokey narrowed his optics at both Wreckers. "Optimus set you up for this, didn't he?"

"Set us up for what?" Bulkhead asked innocently. "We just want to apologize to you..._correctly."_

"Exactly," said Wheeljack. "So no need to be afraid of us or anything. See this as an opportunity for you to forget all the bad stuff that happened yesterday. Let's pretend this never happened, okay?"

Smokescreen backed away until he bumped against the metallic wall behind him. "Whatever you guys are up to sounds weird and scary. And I don't like it. If you think you can trick me and suddenly attack me like Bee did before, then you're crazy. I've got knowledge and experience, so nothing can get past me anymore. And nothing will fool me so you guys can't take advantage over me!"

Wheeljack and Bulkhead exchanged glances. They both grinned at each other before Wheeljack's face changed to an expression of worry as he pointed and said, "Smokescreen, there's a scraplet behind you on the wall!"

"What?! Where?!" Smokescreen spun around with terrified optics. At that very moment when he was distracted, both Wreckers pinned him down to the floor. "Aaah! What the—?! Oh c'mon! Not again!" He struggled to free his arms that were being held above his helm by Bulkhead.

"Hang on, Smokescreen," Wheeljack said, kneeling down next to him. "I think the scraplet is still on you. Probably hiding somewhere under your armor plating. Let me help you out here."

Before Smokey could protest, he was silenced by his own laughter as Wheeljack began wiggling his fingers under his exposed arms. "AHA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO STOP IT! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! WHEELJACK!"

"Hold still, Smokescreen," Jackie said with a smile. "I think the scraplet is hiding somewhere around here." He moved his hands further down to Smokescreen's belly. The poor trapped youngling shrieked, and wildly kicked his legs. His stomach was super ticklish, but not as ticklish as where Bulkhead was about to touch him next.

Bulkhead decided to join in on the fun by carefully tickling the sides of Smokey's neck. Smokescreen's immediate reaction was to scrunch up his shoulders, and let out squeaky giggles. He suddenly let out a silly sound that almost sounded like a snort when he felt fingers graze behind his audio receptors.

Both Wreckers paused and laughed at his reaction. Smokescreen, realizing what he just did, hid his face behind his arms and blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw relax, Smokey," Wheeljack said while patting his stomach. "That was actually kinda cute. Hey Bulk, do that again."

Smokescreen emitted the same bubbly giggles and snorts as the back of his audio receptors were tickled. Just as Smokey raised his shoulders to protect himself, he shrieked and slammed his arms back down when he felt more fingers wiggle mercilessly under his arms.

"AAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO STOP IT! STOP IT PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! GUYS, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"

"We would, Smokescreen," Bulkhead said with a smile. "But we want your forgiveness first."

"He's right, kid," Wheeljack grinned while moving his fingers faster under the trapped arms. "If not, we can do this all night long. It's your call."

Smokescreen was desperate at this point, so he finally broke. "OKAY, OKA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! I-I FORGIVE YOU-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NOW STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT ALREADY!"

"You sure you forgive us?" Wheeljack asked teasingly.

"A hundred percent?" said Bulkhead.

Smokey nodded his helm frantically. "YES! YES! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I DO! PLEASE JUST STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" Happy tears were already starting to drip from his optics.

Finally, both Wreckers stopped and released him. Smokescreen was a tired, panting mess on the floor. It took a few long minutes for him to catch his breath and cool his overheated systems. "Are...Are you guys done?"

"Yeah we are," said Wheeljack, petting his helm. "And looks like all your laughing and squirming took care of that scraplet."

Smokescreen glared at him. "Oh real funny, you guys." He was suprised as both of them engulfed him in a warm group hug.

"Listen Smokescreen, we're sorry for what we said to you the other day," Jackie said in a soft voice. "It was so wrong and rude of us to say things like that."

"Yeah," Bulkhead agreed. "We were complete idiots when we said that. So don't think for a moment that what we said is true. You're an amazing mech, Smokescreen. And we really enjoy you for who you are. We just want to make things right with you now, and we won't ever treat you like that ever again."

Smokescreen took in every word they said to him. He could tell that they were sincerely sorry for what they did. He happily hugged them back. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"I swear, if I was you, I'd punch myself right in the face," said Wheeljack. He suddenly cried out in pain as Smokescreen jabbed a fist right in his forehelm. "Ow! Smokescreen! What did you do that for?!"

"You said to," Smokey answered innocently.

Wheeljack placed a hand on his forehelm. "I know I said that, but that's just an expression that people say when they—Ow!" His forehelm was throbbing with pain.

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"I don't know," said Jackie. "I think my helm may be dented."

Smokescreen felt a wave of guilt and regret. "Aww now I feel bad."

"No, don't. It's okay. I deserved it." Smokey didn't seem so convinced so Wheeljack embraced him in another hug. "I'm sorry, Smokescreen," he said one last time.

Smokescreen snuggled against his chest like a sparkling wanting to cuddle. "It's okay. I forgive you both." When he pulled away, Smokey frowned in concern. "You should probably go see Ratchet to make sure I didn't hurt you badly."

Wheeljack laughed, still clutching his forehelm. "Yeah. I probably should. See ya around, Smokey."

As soon as they left, Smokescreen felt a sudden twinge of tiredness. Even though he just woke up no too long ago, he was tired from all the recent tickling. So he decided to take a quick nap in his room for a little bit.

Little did he know he would be getting a big suprise on his way to his room...

Smokescreen was so tired walking to his room, he accidentally bumped into Arcee. "Oh! Sorry, Arcee. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," she said after she straightened up. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

"No, I'm fine," Smokey said, rubbing his optics. "Just a little tired, that's all. Right now, I was just attacked by Wheeljack and Bulkhead."

"Oh. Did they nearly tickle you until you passed out?"

"Almost. I did feel like passing out once or twice. Especially when—wait. How did you know what happened?" Smokescreen asked suspiciously.

Arcee shrugged. "Just a hunch."

Smokescreen chuckled nervously. He was starting to get a bad feeling about all this. _I gotta get out of here, _he said to himself.

"Well, okay then," he said awkwardly, cautiously stepping away from Arcee. "I'm just going to my room, so..." Before he could get ambushed again, Smokescreen turned around and ran all the way to his room, shutting the door hard.

All of a sudden, Smokey didn't feel like taking a nap anymore. He sat on his berth, eyeing the door nervously. He had a big hunch that all the Bots wanted to tickle attack him as their way of apologizing to him.

Even though Smokescreen secretly did like being tickled, he didn't want the others to see what an adorable mess he became when tickled in the right spots.

He jumped with a squeak when he heard knocking at the door. Right away, he grabbed his thermal blanket and hid underneath it. Another knock was heard.

"Who is it?" he called out, trying not to sound nervous. No answer. He got down from his berth, still wrapped in his blanket, and slowly walked to the door. He opened the door just enough for him to stick his helm out.

"H-Hello?" The hallway was empty. Even the lights were shut off, so it was completely dark. That was both strange and ominous. Smokescreen was about to close the door when he saw two pairs of glowing blue optics at the end of the hallway. They were staring right at him.

Smokey squeaked in fear, and slammed the door shut. He rushed back to his berth, and hid under his blanket again. _What in the name of Cybertron is going on?! _he thought in a panic. He gasped when he heard his door open. Right there, he cursed himself for not locking his berthroom door.

He was trembling under his blanket as he heard footsteps inch closer to his berth. He screamed when he felt firm hands grab at his shoulders. "AAAAAAAH!"

"Smokescreen, relax. It's just me," said the voice of Optimus Prime.

Smokey carefully poked him helm from under the blanket. Even though it was dark in his room, he could still make out the familiar, friendly glowing optics of Optimus. And then he realized he wasn't alone. He could see Arcee's optics glowing through the darkness.

"Optimus? Arcee?" he said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"There was a power outage that knocked off all the lights," Arcee explained. "We thought we should come and check on you. You know, to make sure you wouldn't freak out and get scared."

"I wasn't scared," Smokescreen immediately said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

"Smokescreen, are you all right?" Optimus asked. "You didn't trip or anything in the dark?"

"No. I'm fine," Smokey assured. "I just feel a little tired. I was going to take a nap right now."

Optimus nodded in the dark. "Very well then. We will leave you alone so you can rest." He leaned down to nuzzle the youngling's helm. "Sleep well, Smokescreen."

Smokey yawned. "Thank you, Optima—AH!" He yelped and jolted as fingers suddenly wiggled against his side. "Optimus, stop it! I don't wanna be tickled right now!"

Ignoring his response, Prime turned to Arcee. "Oh my. Wheeljack was right. There _is _a scraplet still lurking around here."

"I think it found its way inside Smokescreen's room," said Arcee.

"Yes. We must terminate it immediately. Smokescreen, little one? I need you to stay calm and still for a few minutes."

"W-Why?" Smokey said nervously, even though he knew what was about to happen.

"Just relax, Smokescreen," said Arcee as she shut the door.

Smokey squeaked as he was pinned down on the berth by Optimus. His arms were being up above his helm. "Aaaah! Will you two let me go?! I forgive you already, okay? I'm not mad anymore about what happened yesterday!"

"Oh we know, Smokescreen," said Optimus. "But this isn't about that. This is about the little scraplet that is hiding somewhere underneath your armor plating."

Smokescreen whined and struggled to free his arms. "But I'm fine!"

"You can't always trust your instincts, Smokescreen," said Arcee as she sat down on the berth next to him. "Just sit still so I can get this thing off you."

Before Smokescreen could say anything else, he felt Arcee's small fingers wiggle across his belly. He clamped his mouth shut, and emitted muffled giggles. And since it was dark in the room, Smokescreen couldn't see what was about to happen to him next.

He stopped giggling when the soft tickles stopped. He was confused at first, but then burst out in loud laughter as he felt two pairs of fingers wiggle mercilessly under his arms, and all over his stomach.

"AAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO! NO PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! STOP IT! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"

"Hold still, Smokescreen!" Optimus said with a smile. "You are only making this more difficult than it needs to be. But I think the scraplet is hiding somewhere around...here!"

Smokey squealed as Prime dug his fingers under his arms. "EEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! O-OPTIMUS! ARCEE! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I KNOW THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT'S YOU!"

"Smokescreen, it's not us," Arced said with a laugh. "It's the scraplet that's crawling all over you!" She spidered her fingers all over Smokey's upper and lower belly, making him giggle harder.

He squeaked and giggled loudly when he felt tiny, ticklish kisses being planted all over his tummy. As bad as it was, he couldn't even protect his stomach since Optimus was tickling under his arms.

"Aww I think the scraplet likes you," Arced cooed.

"S-STOP TEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASING ME!"

Smokey was relieved when Prime released his arms, and Arcee got off of him. But he was not prepared for what happened next.

He felt Optimus' strong hands grab ahold of his arms, and pin them next to his sides. And what the playful Prime did next made Smokescreen shriek so loudly and cutely, the whole base could hear his laughter.

Optimus bent down to press his mouth against the metal plate where Smokey's bellybutton would be, and blew repeatedly. "_PFFFFFFFFFF! PFFFFFFFFF!"_

Smokescreen threw his helm back and screamed laughter. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA! DADDY NOOOOO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! DADDYYYYYYYYY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP IT! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"Optimus and Arcee's sparks melted when they heard Smokey call the leader "Daddy."

Ticklish shivers and vibrations raced through the youngling's circuits. He couldn't sit still; he was shaking from side to side, and kicking his legs all over the place.

"NO PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! D-DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP IT, PLE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! STOP! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I CAN'T TA-HA-HA-HAKE IT ANYMORE! AAAAAAAH!"

Smokescreen was desperate now, letting tears of mirth pour from his optics. Lucky for him, Optimus realized how exhausted he was so he finally stopped. Poor Smokey was panting and struggling to catch his breath. He hugged his belly, still panting.

"Smokescreen? Smokescreen, are you all right?" Optimus asked him. Even though Smokey weakly nodded, he was surprised when Prime picked him up. "You do not look so good. Perhaps we should take you to Ratchet, and have him look at you."

"What? No, I'm fine! Really, I'm fine!" Smokescreen protested. He squirmed in Prime's arms.

"Hush now, little one," he said, carrying him out of the room. "Ratchet will not hurt you."

As soon as they arrived at the med bay, the overhead lights turned back on. Ratchet was already waiting for them at a spare medical berth. "Put him down here," he said.

Arcee already left the scene when Optimus carefully laid the youngling down on the berth. He patted his helm gently.

"Really guys, I'm fine. And if this is about yesterday, I forgive you. So there's no need to nearly tickle me to death anymore." Smokescreen was about to hop off the berth when Ratchet stopped him.

"Hang on, Smokescreen," he said. "Before you go, allow me to check your limb joints."

"What for?"

"Well you were obviously moving your arms and legs around so much, right?" Smokey nodded. "Well too much strain and movement on the joints can cause them to wear down. I better check to make sure none of your joints have come loose."

"No way!" Smokescreen said, hugging himself and bringing his knees to his chest. "I've already been through so much today, and I'm not letting anyone else touch my sensitive wiring!"

"I'll do this quick, I promise."

"No!"

"Smokescreen, c'mon."

"No!"

Ratchet flashed a playful smirk at him. He leaned over to whisper something to Optimus. The Prime chuckled at his response, and looked over at Smokescreen. Smokey gulped as both Optimus and Ratchet were closing in on him.

Prime was quick to grab him, and pin him down on the medical berth by his shoulders. Before Smokescreen could say anything, he started giggling loudly as Ratchet lifted one of his arms, and gently jabbed his fingers underneath.

"AH! Hee-hee-hee-hee!! R-Ratchet! AH! Hee-hee-hee!! AH! S-Stop i-hi-hi-hi-hit!!"

"In a minute, Smokescreen," the medic said with a smile. "I have to check to see if any of your joints are loose."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! T-They're fine!! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!!"

Smokescreen twitched his legs and squealed when he felt Ratchet gently squeeze his knee joints. That sent strong tickling surges through this legs.

"AH! Nononono sto-ho-ho-ho-hop!! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!! Ratchet!"

The playful medic moved further down to gently scratch under his pedes. Smokey shrieked and tried pulling his legs to his chest, but Ratchet firmly grasped his ankles. Holding them securely and tucking them under one arm, he began tickling the sensitive pedes, going back and forth from strokes to scratches.

Smokescreen violently squirmed on the berth, kicking his legs even though he couldn't free them. "AAAAAAAH! RATCHET, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! S-STOP TICKLING MY PEDES!"

Ratchet ignored him, and kept stroking his fingers under the sensitive metal surface. Optimus decided to join in, just for fun. He reached up and gently tickled Smokey's neck, earning an adorable fit from him. But when he accidentally brushed his fingers behind the youngling's audio receptors, he chuckled at the reaction: Smokescreen twitched and let out that funny snorting sound. Optimus did it again, and got the same reaction.

"Ratchet, look at this." Prime tickled behind Smokey's audio receptors, and both mechs laughed at the funny snorting sound the youngling emitted.

"I've never heard him make a sound like that before," Ratchet said, chuckling.

"Neither have I, but he does seem to like it. Isn't that right, little one?" Smokescreen shook his helm while letting out bubbly snorts and giggles. "Yes, he definitely likes it."

Smokescreen soon had happy tears glistening in the corners of his optics. His cheek plates blushed madly, and his stomach was starting to hurt again.

"OKAY, OKAY, STAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! C'MON STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Ratchet glanced at Optimus, who nodded for them to stop. The medic knew how exhausted Smokescreen must have been from all those suprise attacks that day, so he gave him some Energon to refuel. Smokey quickly guzzled it down.

"Are you okay now?" Ratchet asked him. "Everything's fine, and you finally forgive us all?"

Smokescreen tiredly nodded. "Yeah...I forgive all of—what? What do you mean _all _of you? Hold up—was this planned from the start?!" Ratchet and Optimus nodded.

The youngling slammed his hands down on the metal berth. "I knew it! Aw how could you? And why?"

"They all wanted to make amends with you, Smokescreen," said Optimus. "And so I suggested they attack you with lots of laughs since you did not want to talk with anyone earlier."

Smokey lowered his helm. He didn't realize how much everyone wanted to apologize to him. All this time, they were truly sorry for what they did, and he just turned his back on them. His optics suddenly got teary.

Optimus and Ratchet were surprised to suddenly see him cry and whimper. Prime wrapped him in a hug. "What's the matter, Smokescreen? Why are you all of a sudden crying?"

"I-I'm sorry!" he said, burying his helm in Optimus' chest. "I didn't know t-that everyone wanted to apologize to m-me!"

Prime caressed the back of his helm. "It's okay. You have nothing to apologize for. The important thing is that we all forgive each other, right?" Smokescreen wiped his optics and nodded.

"We never meant any of the things we said," said Ratchet, reaching out to stroke his back. "You're still a youngling, and we should respect that. So don't ever think that you have to grow up fast, or have to change yourself just because you are still young."

Smokescreen smiled, and suprised Ratchet by hugging him. "Thank you...for everything. This was actually fun. Sorry I wasn't as forgiving in the beginning."

"It's fine, Smokescreen," Ratchet answered softly.

Feeling tired all over again, Smokey rubbed his optics and yawned. He was ready to take a long nap in his room.

"I'll go ahead and take him to his room," Optimus whispered to Ratchet. Very carefully, he picked Smokescreen up in a cradling position and carried him back to his room. As soon as he laid him down on his berth, Smokey tugged on his arm.

"Wait. Can you um...c-can you do that goodnight thing that you always do with Bee?" he asked shyly.

"Which thing?"

He was embarrassed to say it out loud, but forced the words out. "Where you um...kiss him goodnight?"

Optimus smiled warmly at him. "Of course. But you have to lift your blanket up if you want me to do that."

Smokey giggled and lifted his thermal blanket up to his chest, exposing his belly. He made a sound of contentment when Prime sweetly planted a kiss on his helm. Then he moved over to his tummy, where he began peppering the metallic surface with sweet tiny, ticklish kisses.

Smokescreen squealed adorably and giggled like a little sparkling, squeezing his blanket tightly. "Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!! Okay, okay, stop! Ha-ha-ha-ha!! T-That's enough! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!!"

"Don't you want one more?"

"O-Okay." Smokey twitched as one more sweet kiss was planted right on the metal plate where his bellybutton was. But he shrieked loudly and kicked his legs when he felt Optimus blow hard on that spot. "AAAAAAAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! D-DADDYYYYYYYYY!"

Prime chuckled, and then pulled the blanket down. "Sleep tight, my little one." He nuzzled his helm before getting up to leave the room.

Smokescreen snuggled under his soft blanket and fell asleep right away. He was so tired from all that laughing and squirming around. But he also slept peacefully, knowing that he was surrounded by a true family that cared about him and loved him for who he was.

**THE END**


	2. Brave Little Youngling

**Transformers Prime **

**This story takes place right after the battle of Tyger Pax so the exact day when Bee lost his voice.**

**Brave Little Youngling**

Bumblebee slowly awoke to the heaviest feeling he ever felt. His whole body ached, and he could barely move a servo. Finally, he gathered the strength to open his optics and look around. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He was in the med bay.

He tried sitting up but the moment he did so, an intense wave of pain surged through his body and pounded in his helm. Bumblebee yelped in pain and immediately laid back down again. He then lifted his helm a little in shock as he realized something: his voice; it sounded completely different. That sound didn't even sound like his own voice. It sounded more like a high-pitched electronic chirping sound.

Bee sat up carefully and examined himself. He was no longer covered in deep scratches and dents. His wounds were taken care of, but his body still felt sore. Suddenly, that's when it hit him. The battle at Tyger Pax; that intense battle where the scout payed a great price for his bravery.

Megatron had captured the young scout and torturously interrogated him to spill information on the Autobots' location, but Bumblebee refused. The Decepticon tyrant then viciciously and painfully crushed and damaged his vocal processors, leaving him to die afterwards.

Thankfully, Bee was found and immediately taken to the med bay for repairing. Everything was fixed up and he was steadily recovering, but there was nothing the Autobot field medic could do about his damaged voice box.

Bumblebee just sat there, staring at his hands and trying to absorb this all in. His body was repaired but his voice box wasn't. Did this mean he was never going to speak again? He shook that thought off and tried to speak.

He emitted weak whirrs, clicks, and broken electronic sounds as his damaged voice box was trying to cooperate with him. But no luck. His throat burned and hurt him every time he tried to speak.

Frustrated, he laid down again and closed his optics. He couldn't speak anymore. _How am I supposed to fight alongside Optimus Prime if I can't talk anymore?! _he thought angrily.

Bumblebee sat up again and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't hold back the tears that were building up in his optics. He felt a huge lump in his throat that hurt him even more, causing him to yelp and let his tears fall. But that only made things worse since his sobbing made his throat hurt even more.

The young scout continued crying until he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He looked up with tear-stained optics and saw Optimus Prime standing in front of him with a comforting smile.

"I see you have finally awoken. You were out for quite some time, Bumblebee." He then noticed the sad look in his optics and the tears running down his metal cheeks. "Bumblebee? What is the matter?"

Bee just wiped his tears and turned his helm away, shuddering gasps and deep breaths.

"You need to calm yourself, Bumblebee," Optimus said firmly yet gently. "Your systems are quickly overheating, and it will only hurt your vocal processors even more."

At that thought, Bumblebee let out a high-pitched trill of anger and sadness, and covered his face again. Once again, his throat burned with every sob to the point where it felt like fire to the poor scout.

Optimus couldn't bear to see Bumblebee like this. He could only sit there listening to Bee's sorrowful whines and buzzes, while gently rubbing his back to help soothe him. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Bee fiercely glared at Optimus with tears in his optics before turning his back to him. Prime sighed before sitting down next to the scout on the medical berth. "I didn't mean it like that, Bumblebee. Ratchet informed me that you may still be able to communicate, even like this."

This shocked Bumblebee. He thought he could never speak again in this condition, but now he could communicate with the other Autobots through various beeps, clicks, and trilling chirps. He just hoped everyone else could still be able to understand him back. He decided to give it a try.

_"Y-You mean...I can still communicate with you guys even l-like this?" _Bee forced the words out through clicks and beeps. His throat felt sore when he talked, but he didn't pay it too much attention.

Optimus nodded. "Yes. And we can still understand you."

Bumblebee let out a happy trill, and Optimus smiled. Bee's moment of happiness suddenly disappeared when his face grew serious. Prime's face grew concerned. "Bumblebee, are you alright?"

_"Optimus...w-will I...will I ever be the same again? Or will I be stuck like this forever?"_

Optimus placed a hand on Bee's shoulder and pulled him close. "That is unknowable, but I know that Ratchet will do everything he can to fix your voice box. For now, just be thankful you made it home in one piece." Bumblebee slightly turned his helm away. He wanted to find the bright side in this situation, but this was no laughing matter. He lost his voice back at Tyger Pax, and there was a possibility he could stay like this forever. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head and focus on the more important thing right now: he made it home safely repaired and he was still alive. He survived Megatron's tortuous interrogation, and was sitting safely with Optimus Prime right now.

At the thought of Megatron, Bumblebee suddenly felt angry. He lost his voice because of him! This all revolved around the Decepticon tyrant.

Bee clenched his fists tightly, and his breathing became jagged. Optimus noticed and rubbed his shoulder to calm him. "Bumblebee, _please. _Calm down. There is no need to even think about vengeance against Megatron."

_"Why n-not?" _Bee shakily bleeped, slowly unclenching his fists.

"Because it is not your place, nor mine, to seek vengeance against anyone. You know that. That is what separates us from the Decepticons."

_"But look what they've done to me!" _Bumblebee cried out. _"It isn't fair! Why did this have to happen to me?! What did I do to deserve this?!" _He turned his helm away as tear spilled down his face plate.

Optimus turned the scout's head so they could see each other. "I understand this is a very difficult turning point in your life, but that should not stop you. You are still you; the same brave little scout I have come to know and love."

_"R-Really?" _Bee said, his tears now diminishing. He secretly knew that the Prime has a soft spot for him, but he never thought he would actually tell him.

Optimus fatherly smiled at him. "Of course, Bumblebee. Nothing will ever change that. It pains me deeply to see you like this. I too, have regretful and upsetting feelings about this, but I still move forward. Revenge won't solve anything. It will just lead to more pain, believe me."

Bee smiled from behind his mouth plate. _"I understand. Thanks, Optimus."_

"You are welcome, little one." Optimus wrapped his arms around the little scout and held him close. Bumblebee returned the gesture and hugged him back, enjoying the warm embrace.

For a while, the two sat on the berth wrapped in each other's arms before Bee buzzed sadly, _"I know I can still communicate with you and the others like this but...it's not the same! I hate the way I sound!"_

"Bumblebee, do not say that about yourself." Optimus hugged him a little tighter. "You may seem different on the outside, but you are still you on the inside. Appearance means nothing...it's your actions that matter most."

_"Well then, if my actions matter more than anything...I guess I'll...I'll never speak again."_

Optimus glanced down at him. "Bumblebee, what are you saying?"

The scout buzzed a sigh. _"There's no point in me trying to speak anymore...not like this." _Bumblebee pulled away from Optimus, and turned his back to him. _"But don't worry, Optimus. I'll take your advice and move on. I won't let it hurt me anymore."_

This saddened Optimus, hearing how Bumblebee wanted to isolate himself because of his inability to speak. He didn't want to see him so depressed and shut himself out from everyone else. He wanted to make him feel better and see the old Bumblebee back.

Optimus sighed to himself. Bumblebee could sometimes be stubborn that way, but he couldn't blame him. Bee was still young by Cybertronian standards. He was adventurous, naive, curious, and playful. Even in this situation, the young scout let his child-like stubbornness get the best of him when he said he would "never speak again".

Even though Bumblebee seemed serious when he said that, Optimus couldn't help but smile to himself. Bee was just acting like a typical youngling: wanting attention and being able to get his way.

At this moment, Optimus was determined to make Bumblebee feel better and have him smiling again. Then he remembered something from Bumblebee's first mission. During his first scouting mission, Bee came back injured; he had a large cut that went across his abdomen to his waist.

What was supposed to be painful to the scout turned out to be the most funniest and adorable thing Optimus had ever seen. The Prime was in the med bay that day, holding Bumblebee down as Ratchet was carefully cleaning and repairing the wound. And Bumblebee? He couldn't stop laughing and squirming the whole time because it tickled every time Ratchet wiped away leaking Energon from his wound. A couple times, he flinched from the pain, but went back to laughing and complaining Ratchet was tickling him as he felt him caress his stomach to stop the bleeding Energon.

Optimus couldn't stop grinning at Bumblebee while he was pinning his arms down. He would never forget that day...

As reality came back to his processor, Optimus then decided on how he was going to help Bumblebee. He just hoped this would still work on the young scout.

He smiled to himself as Bee still had his back turned to him. "Very well, Bumblebee. If that is your decision, I completely understand and respect that."

Bumblebee finally turned to look at Optimus. That was weird. Optimus was just going to take this lightly and not do anything about it? Normally, he thought Optimus would be ranting on and on with this boring wise lecture, but this time he didn't.

However, he did detect a strange tone in Optimus' voice. He almost sounded...suspiciously playful. _What is he up to? _Bee wondered. _He's probably teasing me just so he can get me to talk._

What the young scout didn't know was that Optimus was going to do _way _more than just tease him to get him to talk.

Optimus saw Bee was still being stubborn so he decided to now take drastic measures. He pulled Bumblebee to his chest, and rested his hands on his waist. "I do have one concern though...how will you manage to never speak again? This seems too extreme, even for you."

Bee just shrugged and looked down into his lap. Optimus decided to make his move; he moved his hands to Bumblebee's sides and slowly started to wiggle and poke with his fingers. He felt the scout immediately tense up, and cover his mouth with his hands. Optimus smiled behind him. Nothing changed when it came to his little youngling.

"Bumblebee, I understand how you feel. But isolating yourself like this is not acceptable," he said while tickling his sides at the same time. He felt him twitch and start to squirm in his grasp. But he _still _refused to say anything, even laugh!

Bee gripped the edges of his mouth plate, and tried to squirm away from Optimus. But the Prime would just pull him back and wiggle his digits faster into his sides.

Now Bumblebee knew why Optimus was doing this to him. He was going to try and tickle him without mercy in order to get him to speak! _But I can't give in, _he thought, feeling the tingling surge spreading. _I have to stay strong. _But that proved to be impossible as Optimus moved his hands upward to his arm joints. Bee clamped his arms down and let out a cute squeak.

"Well, I see that we are making progress, but I think you need a little help." Optimus reached up and gently wiggled his fingers into Bumblebee's neck. The scout scrunched up his shoulders and emitted high-pitched clicking sounds.

Seeing how Bumblebee has his shoulders raised, Optimus immediately shot his hands under his exposed underarm joints. Bumblebee finally broke and burst into laughter, letting out high-pitched trills and clicks.

_"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! O-OPTIMUS STOP IT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I'M NO-HO-HO-HOT IN THE MOOD TO BE TICKLED!" _Bee shoved Optimus' hands and tried to make a run for it, but he quickly caught the scout and held him tight.

"We are not done with this conversation, Bumblebee! Why are you trying to run away from me?"

_"BECAUSE YOU KEEP TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

Optimus chuckled before pausing to gasp. "Bumblebee, I thought you were never going to speak again. What happened?"

_"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Y-YOU'RE CHEATING BY TICKLING ME! THAT'S NOT—HA-HA-HA—THAT'S NOT FAIR!" _He then let out another high-pitched trill when he felt Prime's fingers dig under his arms again. He slid down on his back and glanced up, seeing Optimus grinning friendly.

"Bumblebee? What is the matter with you?"

The playful tone he was using towards him made Bumblebee giggle. He covered his face to hide the embarrassed look in his optics.

"I am only trying to make you feel better. And so far, this seems to be working." He towered over him before using both hands to lightly tickle across his belly. The youngling giggled sweetly and curled inward, then rolled on his tummy to protect it.

"So, you think that can stop me?" Prime then tickled his exposed door wings, softly stroking the edges. Bumblebee yelped and twitched his door wings.

_"AH! NO OPTIMUS! STOP THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"_

"Little one, are you talking to Optimus or to the Tickle Bot?"

For some reason, that last comment made Bumblebee laugh even harder. It just brought too many memories back that made him laugh more. _"AW C'MO-HO-HO-HO-HON! NOT THIS AGAIN! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I'M WAY TOO OLD FOR THIS NOW!"_

"Looks like this Tickle Bot is going to get this little youngling," Prime said teasingly.

_"S-STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT! YOU'RE NO-HO-HOT EVEN A TICKLE BOT, OPTIMUS! HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

"Oh yes I am. You want me to prove it to you?"

_"WHAT? NO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"_

"Well too bad because I'm going to show you anyways." Optimus eyes Bee's pedes before saying, "I've always wondered...are your pedes sensitive?"

Bumblebee's optics widened. He was about to make a run for it, but Prime quickly grabbed his ankle. "As a naturally created Tickle Bot, it is my duty to find your tickle spot."

_"B-BUT I DON'T HA-HA-HA-HA-_HAVE _A TICKLE SPO-HO-HO-HO-HOT!"_

"You little liar, of course you do!" Bumblebee screamed with laughter as Optimus grabbed both his ankles, secured them in his lap, and started scratching hard under his pedes.

_"OPTIMAAAAS! STAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP DOING THAT TO MY PEDES! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!"_

"Ooh, am I getting closer to your tickle spot? Am I?" Prime asked the loudly giggling youngling. Bee was laughing and squirming around so much on the medical berth that he nearly fell off. Out of reflex, he braced his hands against the floor to keep himself from hitting the hard floor.

_"Whoa!" _Bumblebee cried out, now hanging upside down. Optimus had to stifle a laugh at the way Bee was positioned downward. _"O-Optimus? Can you help me up?"_

"Have you fallen and can't get get up?" Prime asked in a teasing voice.

_"Stop teasing me! Now can you help me up? My arms are kinda getting tired."_

"Well with that attitude, you'll get no help! I should just leave you here hanging. But on second thought..." Optimus suddenly secured Bumblebee's legs in his lap. "Maybe I should just cheer you up even more. It's been a while since I have heard your adorable laugh."

Bee shrieked and giggled loudly as he felt Prime's fingers slowly rake up and down his belly. And since he was also nearly upside down, he couldn't do much to protect himself.

A couple times, he nearly fell of the berth so Optimus decided to lay him down on his lap to make things easier. But no matter how many times Bumblebee pushed at Optimus' hands to make him stop, his leader would just move his hands to tickle him elsewhere.

It wasn't long until Bee reached his limit. "_AAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! OKAY, OKAY, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! STOP IT, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! OPTIMUS, STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I-I CAN'T—HEE-HEE-HEE—TAKE I-HI-HI-HIT ANYMORE!"_

Hearing his desperate plea, Prime finally slowed his fingers to a stop. He waited a few minutes for Bumblebee to calm down and catch his breath in his lap. Once he finally recovered, Optimus gently rubbed his helm. "Are you all right now?"

Bumblebee nodded. _"Yeah. Thanks...for that. And for everything, Optimus. I really appreciate it." _He purred happily as Optimus embraced him in a warm bear hug.

"I'm glad to hear that, little one. And remember, just because you speak a little different now doesn't mean I won't love you any less. Never let one setback hold you back. You still have your entire life ahead of you. Understand?"

Bee giggled and scrunched up his right shoulder as Optimus nuzzled against his neck. _"O-Okay! Okay! I understand!" _Once he stopped, the little scout made himself comfortable in Prime's lap and laid down.

"You should get some rest, Bumblebee," Optimus said, caressing the youngling's helm. "I know you are probably still tired, and Ratchet will want to double check your systems later on. But I promise, I will come back to check on you and keep you company. Sounds good? Bumblebee?"

The Prime looked down, and his spark almost melted at the sight: Bee was curled up against him on his lap, sleeping soundly like a little child. He didn't have the heart to wake him up and move him so he could get back to his work. He decided to stay there in the medical bay with his youngling, watching him sleep while stroking his back and helm. He figured work could wait.

**THE END**


	3. The Secret Gets Out

**Invader Zim belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**I wrote this story at the end of sophomore year for my end-of-the-year creative writing project. I'm surprised I actually got an A for this...this random cute story!**

**Also, I wrote this for my best friend who loves Invader Zim as much as I do. She's been feeling kinda down lately, so I uploaded this for her (and you fellow humans) to read and have a good laugh about it. Enjoy!**

**Summary: One day while sneakily eavesdropping on Zim, Dib suddenly learns that the invader Irken actually has a weakness. He decides to use this as an advantage to get Zim to confess his terrible plans for Earth, and even gets Gir to join in. Poor Zim.**

**The Secret Gets Out**

Deep in his secret underground lair, Invader Irken Zim was pacing back and forth in both anxiety and frustration. Lately, he came up with what he thought was the best plan to take over the planet Earth: through mind control chips that would be placed on the back of every human's head.

He thought it was the greatest scheme ever, so he contacted his home planet's leaders, the Almighty Tallest, and begged them to send him more equipment to construct the microchips since he didn't have all the necessary technology to make them.

But so far, his leaders ignored his transmissions. And when they finally did answer, they said they were too busy to talk right now and immediately hung up.

Zim was taken back by their reactions. He had this brilliant plan and was eager to talk about it with the Tallest, but they wouldn't even take the time to listen to him. He sat leaning back on the couch in his secret base that was disguised to look like a regular Earth home.

"How can this happen?" he asked out loud to himself. "I come up with the most brilliant scheme ever, and my Tallest have turned down on me. But why?"

Suddenly, his not-so-intelligent little robot sidekick, Gir, came bouncing excitedly into the room. "Hey Zim! Whatcha doooin?" he asked in his naturally high-pitched voice.

"Not now, Gir. I'm in the middle of self-wallowing and sulking right now."

Gir hopped onto the couch, and sat next to his alien master. "Awww you seem so sad."

"I _am _sad, Gir." Zim was suprised when his robot friend leaned his head against him, and wrapped his little arms around him. Even though Gir might not have been as intelligent as the Tallest promised him, Zim still enjoyed the company and affection from his robot buddy.

Zim patted his metal hand. "As comforting as this moment may be, this is no time for sulking anymore." He stood up. "I must come up with a new plan to contact the Tallest, and tell them my amazing plan for this filthy planet!"

Gir watched with amused eyes as Zim paced back and forth in front of the couch. "Have you come up with a plan yet?"

"No. Not yet, Gir."

"How bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"What about now?"

"Gir, be quiet! I need to concentrate!"

Finally, Zim collapsed tiredly on the couch. "Oh, what's the point?" he said, leaning upside down on the couch with his little black boots propped up against the cushions. "The Tallest won't even listen to me anyway. It seems like they never do. They must think I'm the worst invader in the entire Irken armada!" He groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

Gir was saddened at how upset his master looked. So he decided right there to personally cheer him up. "Aww don't be sad, Zim. I'll make you happy again! Watch!"

Zim yelped in surprise and hugged himself when he felt Gir's fingers poke at his belly. "Aaah! Gir! What was that for?!"

"I saw it on TV," Gir answered innocently. "It works!"

Without warning, Gir sat on top of Zim's waist, since he was still upside down on the couch, and continued to poke around his stomach and sides.

Zim didn't know why, but the gentle pokes were giving him the sudden urge to laugh. As much as he wanted to hold it in, he ended up laughing in surprise. "Ha-ha-ha! Gir! Gir, stop it! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop this a-ha-ha-hat once!"

But Gir didn't stop. He continued to tickle his Irken master, and giggled at the sound of Zim's laughter. He had never heard Zim laugh so carefree and sweetly, and now he wanted to continue hearing that.

It wasn't long until Zim was reduced to a giggling mess on the couch. He was laughing and squirming so much, he actually slid off the couch and landed on the floor on his back. Before he could get up, Gir hopped down and sat on his waist again.

"Gir, please..." Zim said while panting. "Stop with this...weird thing. It's making my eyes water." He reached up to wipe a few tears from his large reddish eyes.

Seeing how Zim's arms were raised, Gir grinned and wiggled his fingers against his exposed arms. The little robot almost fell off because Zim jolted so hard and laughed loudly. Right away, Zim slammed his arms down to his sides but that made things worse since he also trapped Gir's still moving fingers against him.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! G-GIR! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP IT RIGHT NA-HA-HA-HA-HOW!"

Zim was pressing his arms against his sides so tightly, it quickly became hard for Gir to continue tickling him there. So he wriggled his hands free, to Zim's relief, and decided to move further down to tickle his stomach.

As soon as his moving fingers touched his belly, Zim burst out in a fit of squeaky giggles. "AH! Gir! S-Stop i-hi-hi-hi-hi-hit!! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Y-You know I'm—hee-hee-hee—s-sensitive there!! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!"

"I know, but you sound so funny!" Gir said as he moved his fingers all over Zim's upper and lower stomach.

No matter how much he tried to protect his belly, Zim couldn't get his little robot friend to stop tickling him. But what baffled him the most was the fact that he was actually laughing at the soft touch. How could a few strokes and pokes render someone so helpless, especially him? he wondered.

Zim didn't think things could possibly get worse. But they did. Gir was sneaky enough to slip his hands underneath the long, dark red shirt Zim wore and stroke his metal fingers across his belly.

Zim flinched with a startled yelp. He quickly pushed Gir's hands away. "Aaah! Gir, your hands are freezing cold!"

"And your tummy is so warm!" Gir answered, giggling. He slipped his hands under Zim's shirt again, and continued to stroke and tickle the soft, warm skin of Zim's belly.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! GIR! STOP IT, NO-HO-HO-HO! HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I'M SERIOUS! AAAAH! NO DON'T! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOT THERE, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! GIR! NOT MY SQUEEDILY SMOOCH! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Gir giggled at that last part. He was currently tickling the center of Zim's belly, right where his supposedly "squeedily smooch" organ was. Gir has no idea what Zim meant or was talking about. But frankly, he didn't care. All he wanted was to continue making his Irken master laugh his funny laugh.

"Aww, I'm gonna tickle your squeedily smooch now!" Gir said in a playful teasing tone.

"S-STOP TEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASING ME LIKE THAT, GIR! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Zim couldn't take it anymore! Gir would go from tickling his stomach to his underarms, and then back to his stomach. Over and over, back and forth. And the teasing words Gir cooed at him were making the tickling sensation worse for him.

And he couldn't stop squirming wildly, either. He would flare his arms and kick his little legs at the strong tickling sensations that wouldn't quit.

"GIR! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I CAN'T STA-HA-HA-HAND THIS ANYMO-HO-HO-HO-HORE! HA-HA-HA-HA! GIR, I-I COMA-HA-HA-HAND YOU TO STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"

Finally, Gir stopped tickling his now exhausted master. Zim quickly pulled his shirt down to cover his belly. "Gir? Will you please get off of me?" Zim struggled to stand up as soon as Gir got off his waist.

Once he regained his strength, he glared down at the little robot. "How dare you suddenly attack me in such a childish manner, Gir! What was that even for?"

Gir pointed to the big screened television in front of them. "I saw it on TV. It makes people happy. And I just wanted to make you happy, too. Did it work?"

Zim sighed, turning his head away and crossing his arms. He lowered his thin, black antennas in embarrassment. "Yes. It...worked."

"YAAAY!" Gir screeched happily, throwing his arms around Zim's waist.

Zim couldn't help but crack a smile. He hugged the little bot back. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...thank you, Gir. For—whatever that was. You actually cheered me up today."

"Just wait until the Almighty Tallest hear about this!" Gir said with a giggle.

Zim's eyes widened in horror. He pulled away from Gir. "Oh no! You are _not _telling the Almighty Tallest about this! Or to anyone! Ever! Can you imagine if the filthy humans found out about this? I could become an easy target! Or even worse..._Dib." _He shuddered while saying his archenemy's name. "I-If _he _found out about this..." Zim swallowed hard.

Gir giggled again. "He'd tickle your squeedily smooch all silly!"

"Silence!" Zim scolded in a loud voice. "We shall never speak of what happened today! Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Gir saluted, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

"Very good, Gir. And now, I must get back to plotting doom upon this planet!"

Unfortunately for Zim, his nosy classmate and archenemy, Dib, heard the whole thing from outride his house. As usual, Dib decided to follow Zim after school since he wanted to prove to everyone that Zim was an evil alien plotting to destroy the planet. And since he knew he couldn't spy on him from inside his house due to a super advanced security system, Dib decided to borrow his father's audio receptor system to listen to the Irken alien from a safe distance.

Dib was suprised to find out that Zim was secretly ticklish. He had no idea that the red bug-eyed alien could actually have a weakness just like any other human. An evil grin spread across his face as he realized he now had an advantage over the Irken invader, and Zim wouldn't even know what was about to be coming for him.

**The next day**

Wearing his little green dog disguise, Gir opened the front door as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. He saw Dib standing at the doorway. "Hiya!"

"Yes, um...is Zim home?" Dib glanced behind Gir.

"Oh yeah. He's plotting doom right now!"

"May I come in? Just for a little bit?"

"Suuure thing! Come on in!" Gir gestured welcomingly. He sat on the couch and motioned for Dib to sit next to him. Dib silently complied.

"So...what's Zim planning?" Dib asked curiously.

Gir tilted his head at the young boy. "Oh, you wanna see him? I'll call him! ZIIIIIM! SOMEONE'S HEAR TO SEE YOUUUU!"

Dib cringed at the loudness of Gir's voice. He scooted closer to the little robot in disguise. "While we're waiting for Zim to arrive, why don't you tell me about his weakness?" Gir tilted his head in confusion. "You know, when you were tickling him the other day. Remember? He was laughing on the floor, and you were tickling his—what did he call it? His squeedily smooch?"

Gir seemed to catch on. "Oh yeah! That thing! I cheered him up yesterday! And he loved it! But don't tell him I told you, okay? He says he'll be an easy target if you found out."

Zim suddenly walked into the room. "What is it, Gir? What could be so important that you had to yell for me right in the middle of—" He suddenly halted in his tracks as soon as he saw who was in his house. Zim panicked even more when he realized he wasn't wearing his human disguise. "Dib? What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by and pay you a little visit, Zim," Dib answered in an ominous tone. "Why? Does that scare you? Are you afraid I might expose your..._weakness?"_

Zim froze at that last part. _How does he even know? _he thought to himself. "What weakeness? I don't have a weakness! I represent my entire armada generation! I cannot afford to have a weakness!"

"Well you do. And I know what it is!"

Zim paused before shouting, "You're lying!"

"Oh yeah?" Dib leaned over to Gir to whisper something to him. Gir glanced at Zim, and then giggled evilly.

"Um, Gir?" Zim asked nervously. He yelped as Gir charged at him, and tackled him to the floor on his back.

"I got him!" Gir exclaimed triumphantly.

"Perfect," Dib said, grinning. He knelt down next to the trapped alien.

"Don't come near me, Dib-stink!" Zim threatened. He struggled to free his trapped arms that were being held up by Gir. "Gir! How dare you defy me and side with the enemy! What's the matter with you?!"

Gir patted his head. "Don't worry. It's a suprise."

"A suprise? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you'll see..." Dib said, sitting on his waist. Zim gulped loudly as he knew what was about to happen. He tried pulling his arms free, but was amazed at how strong Gir's grip was on his wrists.

"Gir, let me go! Dib, get off me! You two will pay and suffer the wrath of Zim if you don't let me up!"

"Just ignore him, Gir," said Dib. "Now, where exactly is his weak spot?"

"Oh, I'll show you!" Gir said excitedly. He released one of Zim's hands so he could lift his shirt up again, exposing his green belly. "He loooves being tickled here! See?" He gently poked at Zim's bare stomach, and the little alien had to stifle a few giggles.

Zim squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing. There was no way he was going to allow himself to laugh in front of Dib. But he didn't have much of a choice since Dib decided to join in, carefully running his fingers across the warm skin of his belly. He was suprised that Zim's belly actually felt soft and warm, just like human skin.

Dib could see Zim's lip twitching. A silly grin was tugging at his lips, and he could see how Zim was already muffling laughter. But Zim finally broke when Dib and Gir attacked at the same time; Dib wiggling all of his fingers against his belly, and Gir tickling under his arms again.

"...PFFFFFAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT! HA-HA-HA-HA! BOTH OF YOU! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"What's the matter, Zim?" Dib asked over his loud laughter. "Can't handle something as simple as tickling?"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! SILENCE YOU-HOO-HOO-HOO HUMA-HA-HA-HA-HAN!"

"Ha! You can't even form complete sentences without laughing! Who woulda thought that the mighty invader Zim would be easily defeated and secretly ticklish?"

Poor Zim couldn't even protect himself anymore. He was completely vulnerable to these two. As soon as Dib started complaining to Gir saying that his kicking legs were becoming a problem, Gir happily said he'll take care of it. And by "take care", Zim quickly found out what he meant by that.

Gir sat on his legs, slipped off his black boots, and started tickling Zim's sock covered feet. The little Irken twitched his legs, and let out a silly high-pitched shriek.

"AAAAAAAH! GIR, NO! STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP THI-HI-HI-HIS RIGHT NA-HA-HA-HA-HOW! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

But Gir didn't listen. And neither did Dib every time Zim threatened to probe him if he wouldn't stop tickling him. No matter how many threats Zim threw at Dib, no matter how many times he pulled his shirt down to protect his belly, nothing could stop Dib from continuing his ticklish assault. He would just laugh at his threats, clearly not intimidated, and just push his shirt back up and continue to tickle him.

It wasn't long until Dib finally found Zim's exact weak point: right on the mid lower section of his belly. The moment his wiggling fingers touched that spot, Zim squeaked and laughed his hardest.

"AAAAAAAH! NOOOOO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP IT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Y-YOU'RE RIGHT AHA-HA-HA-HON M-MY SQUEEDILY SMOOCH! HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP TOUCHING MY SQUEEDILY SMOOCH!"

"If you want me to stop, Zim, all you have to do is tell me what are your secret plans for destroying this planet!"'Dib said with an evil grin.

Now Zim understood why he was doing this. Dib wanted him to spill the beans on his evil plans for Earth. But he didn't want to tell him!

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! N-NEVER! YOU THINK I WOULD—HEE-HEE-HEE—SURRENDER TO THE LI-HI-HI-HI-HIKES OF YOU-HOO-HOO-HOO?!" Despite the torturous tickles that plagued his body, Zim still refused to spill.

"Fine! You asked for it! I guess I'll just have to tickle your—your squeedily-something until you explode!" Zim's shrieked as Dib moved his fingers upward to his underarms.

"AAAAAAH! DIB! STAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

"Tell me what are you going to do to this planet!"

"NEVER! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I WILL NEVER TA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HALK!"

"He's not cracking, Gir. Any ideas?"

Gir got off of Zim's legs. "Oooh! I got one! Watch this!" He motioned for Dib to get off him for a moment before sitting on his waist.

Poor Zim was a heavily panting mess at this point. "Gir? What...What are you going to do now?"

Gir paused before saying, "I'm gonna lick you like a doggy!" Then he leaned down, and started playfully licking Zim's tummy like a happy puppy. And since Gir was also wearing his little dog disguise, it really looked like Zim was being tickled by his own pet dog.

And that broke the barrier. Zim squealed adorably and laughed his absolute hardest. "AAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! GIR STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! ARE YOU INSA-HA-HA-HANE?!" STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT!"

He shrieked loudly again when he felt Dib's fingers vigorously tickle under his arms. Zim slammed his arms down to his sides, and squirmed wildly on the floor.

"STOP IT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BOTH OF YOU! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! ENOUGH AHA-HA-HA-HA-HALREADY!"

"After you tell me what I want to know, Zim!"

Zim couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't even command his little electronic backpack to sprout out its metal arms, and throw everyone off him. He was too distracted to think about anything else. His eyes were flooded and blurred with happy tears. His stomach and sides were starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

There was only one way out of this horrible situation: confess already. But Zim still refused to tell Dib his _real _plans for Earth. So he decided to make something up.

"ALRIGHT! ALRI-HI-HI-HI-HIGHT! HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I'M PLANNING TO—HEE-HEE-HEE—INFECT THE HUMA-HA-HA-HANS W-WITH A KILLER VIRU-HU-HU-HU-HUS! NOW LET ME GO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Killer virus?" Dib asked worriedly. "Oh man...I gotta warn everyone!" He quickly released Zim, and left his house. As he was running out the door, he called out, "I won't let you get away with this, Zim! You'll see!"

After he finally left, Zim pushed Gir away from his stomach. He was too exhausted to stand up so Gir had to assist him.

"Ugh, gross," he complained as he pulled his shirt down. "Gir, you slobbered all over my belly. Disgusting! I shall have to freshen up before I can continue my evil plot of doom. Foolish Dib! He thought I confessed my real plans. He knows nothing!"

"He knows that you're super ticklish," Gir pointed out.

Zim glared at him. "Silence, Gir! Never speak of this again! Ever!" As he walked away to return to his underground lab, Gir giggled softly to himself.

"I should invite Dib over to cheer Zim up more often."

**THE END**


End file.
